


one

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Buddhism, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Hazel, The One - Freeform, mentions of percy/rachel, percabeth, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: The truth was when Percy met Rachel, his heart skipped a beat and proceeded to pound in his chest in a weird, hard-to-ignore way.





	one

**Author's Note:**

> the buddhist part is based on an anon quote i read on my friend’s ig story.

The truth was when Percy met Rachel, his heart skipped a beat and proceeded to pound in his chest in a weird, hard-to-ignore way. His palms were clammy and he was almost anxious; so smitten that he’d memorised her phone number five minutes after she wrote it in his hand. And he wouldn’t lie that even after kissing Annabeth, when Rachel threw her hairbrush and saved Percy’s life, his mind screamed ‘what if?’ Rachel had always been a ‘what if.’ She had always been the girl at the back of his mind; a fiery red sun burned in his memories. A blazing _what if_. Percy never understood it until Frank Zhang, in the midst of a cheesy conversation about his relationship with Hazel.

“I’m often jealous, yeah,” The guy admitted to Percy with a sheepish smile. “But, you know, it’s Hazel. She’s _it_. You know, the buddhists say that if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet the _one_? You’ll feel calm. There’s no anxiety, no agitation. With Hazel it’s...”

Frank babbled away, but Percy wasn’t listening because finally, he knew. Finally, Percy understood.

When Percy met Annabeth, he was...well, a bit annoyed, to be honest. She had such a strong personality, one that immediately rivaled his own, but it didn’t take long for them to build this dynamic, this system until Percy couldn’t see himself ever being without her, be it in a quest or just in life in general. Annabeth started to be _home_ , or the calm sea after a violent storm. And Percy _knew_. His heart didn’t pound (not when they first met anyway), his hands didn’t shake and his knees didn’t go weak, and he _knew._

“Hey, Seaweed brain,” He hears from beside him, making him turn to see his girlfriend frown before finally smiling at him knowingly. “Lost you there for a minute.”

Percy _knew._

He leans forward and mumbles against her hair. “Never gonna lose me.” 

_Annabeth was the one._


End file.
